


Sunset

by BootlegFireworks



Series: The reporter and the model [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Humanstuck, Multi, Not too much smut here, Songfic, but hinted, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootlegFireworks/pseuds/BootlegFireworks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are on a road trip through Europe with your lover, your manager, and your lover's best friend.</p><p>Destination ? Unknown.<br/>Like you even care where you are heading off right now, as long as you have Eridan in your arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BitterInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterInsanity/gifts).



> This piece of work is inspired after listening to Compuphonic - Sunset.
> 
> Also, it's a gift to my moirail, BitterInsanity. Congratulations for finishing high-school ! 0u0

July. It has been quite a while since you and Eridan are together, almost 4 months. During this time, instead of you being a paparazzi, other paparazzis have been following you around London.  
It's such a pain in the ass to get rid of them, they are able to follow you even when you go to the bathroom. Did they even heard of the word "privacy" and it's meaning ? What the hell.

At least you are safe for now, you think.  
You are now on the back seat of Kanaya's convertible, driving around Europe with Eridan and his best friend, Feferi Peixes.

Feferi is a model, like Eridan, and as you recall the past events, she was the model who walked first for Alexander McQueen the night you and Eridan met, and also the one who helped you to form a relationship with him, you thought.

Time is running terribly slow, one hour and a half ago you were in Salzburg, now you just passed through Munchen and head straight towards Innsbruck and Kufstein.

At least your lover is cuddling in your arms, letting the wind blow through his slick ebony hair. Eridan stares at you lazily with his blue eyes fixing yours. You stare a bit at the indicators on the highway...

 

Brenner - I.

Italy. You would kiss him in Italy, on a bench in the central square of Rome after dawn breaks. You would kiss him romantically, brushing your hands through his hair as you caress his lips. Not too rough, Italy is already warm and you don't want to heat him up. Not before you lay him on a bed full of rose petals.

 

Garmisch - D.

Germany. You would hold his hand in Germany, as you two would walk around the street, with a bottle of vodka in your other hand. You would hold him tight as you two would experience drunk makeout sessions down on an obscure alley after a night in a club, eagerily clashing your tongues together. The atmosphere in the club would be steamingly hot, Eridan holding you tight and softly grinding against you on the perfect rhythm of Deadmau5's songs, while Kanaya and Feferi would make out on the couch as they did earlier today, on a bench from a park in Salzburg.

 

Bregenz - CH.

Switzerland. You would make love with him in Switzerland, and whisper in his ear how much you love him and how he makes your life complete, hold his hand and swallow all his tasty moans in a kiss, sealing your lips forever and embrace his sweat-filled body as he gasps your name, drunk, hot, and kissing your lips good-night, not before exchanging exhausted but meaningful "I love you"'s.

 

You stare back, on the opposite side of the highway, and read the signs...

 

Vienna - A.

You lustfully licked his lips today in Vienna, in the national park. Eridan sheepishly mushed his lips with whipped cream from a slice of strawberry pie he bought from a caffeteria near the park, and you couldn't resist the opportunity to softly lick his lips, making him blush and shudder under your touch. Kanaya's car was in your posession as she and Feferi went shopping, so you had plenty of time ahead to drive away from the city a bit and discharge yourself and Eridan of the sexual tension that had cumulated between the two of you, inside her car.  
Which is what you did.

 

You turn around to your lover and look at him. He pouts, looking at you with a pair of sad eyes, because you indirectly drove your attention away from him for a couple of seconds.  
In fact, you never stop thinking of him.

Oh no, not the puppy look.

His saccharine expression makes you melt, you smile and pull him closer to your chest, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

Eridan stares back at you, again, with a small smile on his face. Your eyes are fixing his, beautiful light blue eyes in contrast with your emerald green ones. You slowly lean your head to the left, smiling, and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek, then pull away and stare at him again.  
Eridan's cheeks are softly tinted pink. He's blushing slightly, and he's smiling like a dork. You smile back, lean your head to the right and press a soft kiss on his other cheek, then pull away and stare again at him.  
His cheeks are redder than before, and sweet Jesus he giggled.

Some lounge electro music is playing in the car -Kanaya's musical taste, probabily-, you think it fits with the ambient, but now you stop thinking about the environment because Eridan's face is extremely close to yours, letting your foreheads touch. His eyes are a bit narrowed, so are yours, the sun at sunset can be a bit annoying sometimes, especially when it shines directly in your eyes,  
You don't let the opportunity fade away and give Eridan a small eskimo kiss. He's now grinning, flashing his immaculate white teeth at you, while his hands are locked in your honey blonde hair.

Eridan closes his eyes and softly gasps as your lips approach his, and capture them in a kiss.  
His lips taste like sweet vanilla, and he smells like sex. You want to taste more of him, so you gently open your mouth as Eridan proceeds to do the same, and you taste more of him as your tongue gently invades his mouth.  
He tastes like strawberry, tobacco, vodka, and you. He still tastes like you, from the love session you two had in Kanaya's car earlier today. You need more of this taste, so you glide again your tongue over his.  
He tastes sweet, like passion and love, a taste you never experienced when you kissed other persons.  
He tastes like addiction, it's like his drug is your kiss and he goes nuts after each second passes without you kissing him.

You kiss him at the borderline between Germany and Austria, soft like the sand of a beach from Saint Tropez, wet like the heavy thunderstorm you caught yesterday in Budapest, and hot as a July afternoon in Bucharest. A strand of saliva is still connecting your bottom lip to Eridan's, and regardless of the fact that both of you are breathless, your hand slowly brushes over his chest as you lean for another kiss.

You can feel your heart racing and almost jumping in your neck, but you are not the only one going through this, As you feel through his chest, Eridan is almost having a fibrilation. He stops for a moment just to scrape his teeth over your lower lip and bite it gently, because he knows how much you love that.

After you two pull out from the kiss, he squeaks in satisfaction and nuzzles against your neck. Precious baby, you can't get enough of him. Eridan is cute, hot, sexy and childish at the same time. In fact, he screams "perfection", he's everything you ever wanted.

 

"Whoa, go get a room, you two !"

You turn your sight to the one who said that. Feferi, who was sitting on the front passenger's seat, is holding a camera, taping you and Eridan for God knows how much time.

"Look who's talking, the one who was macking on Kan in Salzburg for half an hour on a stupid park bench until the guardian came and shoo-ed you out", Eridan sassed Feferi. "We made out for 5 minutes, I bet we're not even close to Innsbruck."

"Pardon me for rudely interferring in your argument with your best friend, mister Ampora, but I am obliged by the given situation to make a small correction in your statement...", Kanaya stated before pointing towards an exit sign on the highway, which has "Innsbruck - Kranebitten" written on it, located next to the sign indicating straight ahead for the Bregenz and Garmisch destinations. "...we are in Innsbruck.", she completed.

"Shit !", you sputtered at Kanaya's argument. Now, time has just passed too fast.

 

You are now approaching a split of the highway you're in: one part leads to Bregenz - Switzerland, and the other one leads to Garmisch - Germany. Kanaya asked all of you to make up your mind regarding a direction.

"I like how 'I sexed up Kanaya in Switzerland' sounds...", Feferi grinned to Kanaya, "...don't you ?"

Kanaya shares a blank expression to Feferi for a couple of seconds, until she states "It sounds stunning, miss Peixes".  
You did a brilliant job hooking up your manager with your boyfriend's best friend, apparently.

Feferi let out a loud "wheee", raising her hands up in the air as Kanaya slowly steered to the left and entered on the highway to Switzerland, drifting away into the sunset.

You grin on the backseat and pull a sleepy Eridan close to you, stroking softly his hair to help him face away into a short nap.

 

Destination ? Unknown.

Like you even care where you are heading off right now, as long as you have Eridan in your arms.

He deserves to experience love in any place of the planet, especially your love. No, the planet is not enough. "Galaxy" would be far more suitable.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's rushed, I'm not even at home, I'm in the train, on my way to an electro rave party in Salzburg, I'm going to see David Guetta and Krewella live and my hands are trembling I'm getting way too frisky over nothing.


End file.
